This invention relates to the construction of receptacles in general and, in particular, to a new and useful readiness receptacle for housing a device such as a respirator contained in a sealed enclosure which includes two partly separable shells operatively connected to the enclosure which, upon opening, simultaneously open the sealed enclosure.
A readiness receptacle contains a respirator which can be used as escape equipment. It could be continuously available for such a purpose, for example, hooked or otherwise secured to the wall of a hotel room. The design of the readiness receptacle must be such that, as is absolutely necessary in catastrophies, the respirator can be taken out without difficulty by untutored persons without practice and even in the dark.
A readiness receptacle for respirators is known which consists of two or more shells which are held together by a tensioning closure disposed on a wire or by a tape or the like surrounding the receptacle. The closure may be formed by a yoke fastened to one tape end and by a hook type end of the other tape end. Water-sensitive respirators are typically disposed in the receptacle packed in an envelope impermeable to water and steam, for example, consisting of paraffined paper, plastic or rubber.
In one known embodiment, the respirator is accommodated in a tearable bag closed on all sides. The tearable bag is arranged in a receptacle formed of two shells in such a way that the bag is torn open as the receptacle is opened. For this purpose, ribbons are provided on the bag which is fastened, e.g., with perforations on the eyes disposed on the receptacle. This type of known respirator is carried on the body of the wearer. For emergency use, the receptacle can, after the tape closure has been opened, be opened by pulling the shells apart, whereby, the bag is torn open simultaneously, thus, releasing the respirator. Both hands must be used for opening. Because of the stresses occurring in carrying, the receptacle is made of a sturdy material. Notwithstanding the facts of user familiarity with the manipulations and the standard carrying of the equipment, in darkness, the opening manipulations nevertheless present special difficulties (See German Patent Specification No. 10 02 203).